This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 02 949.3, filed in Germany, Jan. 25, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a screening arrangement for a rear window of a motor vehicle, having a screening element held by a clamping device.
Static sun protection devices for vehicle rear windows are known in practice, such devices generally consisting of a spring wire frame covered by coarse knitted fabric, and being fastened to the glazing by means of suction cups.
Although sun protection devices of this type are very cost-effective there is a considerable disadvantage in the undefined fastening of the suction elements whose adhesiveness requires a clean adhesive surface.
Furthermore, with sun protection devices of this type the all-purpose design means that the shaded area is generally insufficient, since relatively large regions of the rear window are not screened. The vehicle interior, in particular the rear region, is therefore not only exposed to the sun""s rays, but also to unwanted looking-in, which is disadvantageous particularly when the sun protection devices are used as a visual screen for the rear compartment.
In addition, the fastening of the sun protection device by means of suction cups has an adverse effect on the visual appearance of the vehicle, particularly if the vehicle concerned is a relatively expensive saloon.
German Patent Document No. DE 85 17 313 U1 discloses, as a screening arrangement for a rear window, a curtain which is held by curtain rails and is guided displaceably by means of hooks along a curtain rail fastened to the upper edge of the rear window and along a curtain rail fastened to the lower window edge. In this case, the curtain rails are pushed by means of clips between a window seal and a glass pane of the rear window and are therefore fixed in the window frame.
A curtain of this type, which is comparatively complicated and cost-intensive, requires time-intensive installation and so its placement is generally permanent.
German Patent No. DE 1 605 979 describes an antidazzle filter for use in front and rear windows of motor vehicles, in which a filter plate made of antidazzle material essentially has the outline shape of the inner contour of the window frame supporting the window pane, tabs being provided on the circumferential edge and being brought into engagement with the window frame in order to fasten the filter plate.
Although this solution appears simple, rear windows of motor vehicles are generally of a size which makes the uniform arrangement and fixing of the filter plate acting as an antidazzle element considerably more difficult. Considerable tolerances can therefore be expected during installation, but it is not possible to compensate for these tolerances using the known solution.
An object of the present invention is to provide a screening arrangement for a rear window of a motor vehicle, which arrangement enables extensive screening of the rear window from light shining and people looking into the vehicle interior, and which permits rapid installation and removal while being held securely when operational.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a screening arrangement for a rear window of a motor vehicle, having a screening element held by a clamping device having clamping rods which are arranged at least at sides of the screening element and are respectively held at a retaining bearing on a lining of a roof and at a counterbearing on a lining bordering on a lower edge of the rear window.
With the screening arrangement according to the invention, when the dimensions of the screening element are matched to the vehicle, complete screening of the rear compartment from the sun shining in and people looking in from outside through the rear window can be realized. In this case, the fastening of the screening element via clamping rods between the lining parts of the roof lining and the lining on the lower edge of the glass pane, for example on the rear parcel shelf, is particularly advantageous, since this type of fastening enables rapid installation and removal of the screening element. The latter can therefore be rapidly attached to the rear window when the need arises, while it can be rapidly removed when not required, if vehicle occupants so desire. Moreover, the type of fastening is secure in a crash.
A further advantage of the screening arrangement according to the invention resides in its placement in a vehicle irrespective of tolerances, since tolerances in the transverse direction of the vehicle can be compensated for by suitable positioning of the bearings for the clamping rods, while compensation for tolerances perpendicularly thereto, i.e. between the lower window edge and rooflining, can be obtained via changes in length of the clamping rods.
Moreover, the screening arrangement is of very good value in production, but on the other hand looks as though it costs a lot.
In a particularly advantageous design of the invention, provision may be made for the retaining bearing and/or the counterbearing to be fixed on the associated lining by needle-like fastening elements. This enables the holding elements or bearings for the clamping rods to be removed during refitting without lasting damage to the lining parts, as inevitably arises in the case of drilled holes, for example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.